


Contradiction

by silencedancer



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, three weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being alone is such a subjective thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contradiction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for merfilly at DW as part of Three Weeks for Dreamwidth.

Ivy was never alone, in a sense. She lived amongst her plants and she loved them more than humanity itself. She didn't care for much for any other companions than her beautiful babies because they were her children and they knew it. She could hear them whispering to her as she walked amongst them, but sometimes she wanted more than the company of her plants.

However, she couldn't do a thing about that.

There was only one other person that she would willingly live with, but that person never would stay anyway.

Ivy was always both alone and not alone.


End file.
